Tyler James
|- | colspan="6" |NAME INTERPRETATION: Litteraly: |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: Furloid/Animaloid '''MODEL: '''TJ-01 |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Male' | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |Adult CV: G2 - B3 Whisper CV: C2 - A3 Light CV: G2 - C#4 Deep CV: D2 - G#3 Soft CV: E2 -A3 Tyler James CV V.1: C2 - G#3 Tyler James CV V.2: C#2 - A#3 Tyler James VCV V.1 C2 - C#4 Tyler James VCV V.2: B1 - A#3 Tyler James VCV V.2.5: G2 - D#4 Tyler James Whisper VCV V1: F2 - B3 Tyler James English CV VC V1: F2 -C#4 Tyler James Power VCV: F3 - B4 | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS |Best Friends With: Makoto Oto (very clo se friends) |- | align="center" | AGE |'21' | align="center" |GENRE |'J-pop, J-Rock And Others.' | align="center" |HOMEPAGE | deviantART YouTube |- | align="center" |WEIGHT | 150.00lb 68.00kg | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |'Headset' | align="center" |CREATOR | http://klonoa18.deviantart.com https://www.youtube.com/user/JamieDillon |- | align="center" |HEIGHT | 1.79 m 71in 5'11" | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |Galto Klonoa18 | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST | [http://klonoa18.deviantart.com DeviantART] |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |January 2,1993 | align="center" |LIKES |Chocolate | align="center" |MEDIA LIST | |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'Adult CV: '''July 11 2014 '''Whisper CV: '''July 11 2014 '''Light CV: '''June 21 2014 '''Deep CV: '''July 11 2014 '''Soft CV: Unreleased' Tyler James CV V.1: '''April 27 2014 '''Tyler James CV V.2: '''May 31 2014 '''Tyler James VCV V.1: '''June 10 2014 '''Tyler James VCV V.2: '''July 15 2014 '''Tyler James VCV V.2.5: '''August 20 2014 '''Tyler James Whisper VCV: October 15 2014 Tyler James CV V.3: October 18 2014 Tyler James English CV VC V.1: Nov 24 2014 Tyler James Power VCV: May 26, 2015 | align="center" |DISLIKES |N/A | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG |Romeo and Cinderella |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Differs depending on the user. |} Supplemental Information Hair: '''Brown '''Eye color: '''Green '''Nationality/Species: '''Canadian/Redfox '''Type: '''Redfox '''Dress: '''brown-redish Shirt, Blue Pants, Purple Vest and half frame glasses '''Headset: '''Simple black headset with mic '''Catchphrase: '''Ahh..., Thats alittle embarrassing, Oh my god, Oh gees, '''Voicebank & Character Origins: '''Voice provider is Galto or Klonoa18 which ever I go by. My UTAU is Originally from my Comics that I makes and is also my Fursona Songs To Cover - Covered '''To Cover (This list is Subject to change) *Hato * Finder * Kosmos,Cosmos * NegaPosi.Continues * Popipo * Romeo & Cinderella * Soundless Voice * Two-Faced Lovers * World Is Mine * The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku Covered (This list is Subject to change) *Jittor Doll * The Girl in Byakkoya (Anime Cover) * Life is Like a Boat (Anime Cover) * Toluthin Antenna * Matryoshka * Q * Melody.EXE (English Version) * Happy Synthesizer * Anamnesis (Anime Cover) * Fallen Angel (Anime Cover) * Aniimo * Ievan Polkka * A Thousand Year Solo * Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia * 2-Dimensional Dream Fever * Drop Pop Candy * Deep Sea Girl * Sadistic Music Factory * Eden * Paradichlorobenzene * Starduster * Tell Your World * Miracle Paint Voicebanks CV: Light CV: Link Whisper CV: Link Deep CV: Link Adult CV: Link Adult CV V. 2: Coming soon Tyler James V.1: Link Tyler James V.2: Link Tyler James V.3: https://www.mediafire.com/?s80mujsxntx66j VCV: Tyler James VCV V.1: Link Tyler James VCV V.2: Link Tyler James VCV V.2.5: Link Tyler James VCV Whisper : https://www.mediafire.com/?vbcfxba9z7hy3oz Tyler James VCV V.3: Underdevelopment Tyler James Power VCV: Link CVVC: English Voice Bank Tyler James English CV VC: Asked Klonoa18/Galto for link MikuMikuDance Tyler James MMD By PolygonCound Terms of Use Free to use, but not for Commercial use, unless with the appropriate permissions. Don't edit his voicebanks or the Oto.ini (Only if absolutely needed and only with the respectful permissions.) Terms of Use applies for: VoiceBanks, MMD Models. Resamplers Can Work With Him CV: Resampler works good with all his CVs VCV: Fresamp and TIPS only work well with his VCV 2.5, Whisper Only. V2 and V1 work well with Bkh01 and Fresamp and Resampler. Special Thanks Thanks to '''Ceejay Pastrana '''helping me with my UTAU's First CV. Category:FURloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Male UTAUloid